Cambiando a mejor
by Luna-Lunatica-Malfoy
Summary: Mi version de como, deberia acabar la saga, con un Draco bueno y enamorado de Luna, una version donde el acaba bien. no buena para los summarys por favor REVIEWS TT


Sabía que era una locura, que estaba mal, que te haría daño, nos haría daño, pero no podía dejarte, no podía, te necesitaba, eras mi razón para existir, la única que conseguía que no me martirizara, que consiguiera, al menos 5 minutos ser feliz. Sabía que por mi culpa te pasarían cosas muy malas. Pero te amaba, si parecía increíble, pero yo Draco Malfoy, estaba enamorado de ti, de ti, Luna Lovegood. Quien lo iba a decir no? Con todo lo que te hice sufrir, por ser diferente, ahora te amaba me encantaba que fueses diferente, si y eso que todo comenzó cuando casi te matan en mi casa.

"_**Flashback"**_

Me encontraba en casa, en mi cuarto, era el único sitio seguro de la casa al menos para mí, con el señor Tenebroso en casa, allí era el único donde no sentía miedo, me sentía a salvo, estaba tumbado en mi cama, cuando mi madre interrumpió en mi cuarto.

- Draco, baja, tu tía Bellatrix ha llegado- dijo asustada.

- Madre, no quiero, a mi me da igual lo que seáis vosotros, yo no quiero- le dije asustado.

- Lo sé hijo, lo sé, y si tuviese opción te alejaría de aquí, pero no puedo- mi madre.

- Me mando matar a Dumbledore, y no pude, el confió en mí, como iba a matarlo- dije tristemente.

- Lo sé hijo, lo sé- dijo suspirando- de momento te van a poner a cargo de los prisioneros, tienes suerte, que aun no hayan extendido la marca tenebrosa en ti.

Salimos de mi cuarto, y baje a las mazmorras con la comida de los presos, mi madre consiguió que se apiadasen de ellos, al menos para darles de comer, aun que la comida estuviese asquerosa. Entre en ellas, estaba todo oscuro, a penas se podían ver los prisioneros, ¿Cuántos abría allí? Me acerque, mis pasos sonaron en eco ante el silencio, cuando dos personas salieron de uno de los compartimentos del calabazo. Uno era un hombre mayor, si, él fue quien me vendió la varita, Ollivanders, y la otra, me quede sorprendido al verla, a ella la conocía, era de Hogwarts, era de Ravenclaw.

- L-l-luna?- pregunto sorprendido.

- Malfoy…- dijo ella con su suave y susurrosa voz.

- Os traigo la comida- dije dejando las bandejas en el suelo.

- Gracias…- susurro esta, agachándose frente a mi temerosa, y comenzando a beber, la sopa, que parecía agua sucia.

- No sabía que estabas aquí- dije preocupado, al ver todas las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo- te ha hecho mucho daño mi tía?

- No… estoy bien…- dijo terminando de comer- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?

- No lo sé…- dije en un suspiro- solo quiero que sepas, que yo no soy como ellos, yo si pudiese te sacaría de aquí, no lo dudes nunca.

- Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

- Quiero ayudaros, pero no sé cómo, si no hago lo que el señor tenebroso me mande, matara a mi madre- dije preocupado- no puedo dejar que a ella le pase nada, pero tampoco quiero que os pase nada a vosotros.

- Haz lo que creas, que es mejor, con lo que te sentirás mejor- dijo ella tomándome la mano. Yo la mire a los ojos, aquellos azules y profundos ojos que me aturdían con aquellas miradas.

- Arriba, esta Potter, el te sacara de aquí- dije tranquilizándola- Granger, le hizo un hechizo para que no se le reconociese mucho, le dije a mi tía, que no era él, no sé que estará pasando ahora, seguramente los estarán torturando, aun que conociendo a Potter seguro que se libra de ellos- le explique.

- En serio?- pregunto con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos.

- Si, en un forcejeo que tuvimos, mientras que los demás no se daban cuenta, le dije que le ayudaría- dije pensativo- cuando lo bajen, hablare con él.

- Gracias, por ayudarnos- dijo Luna abrazándome, me quede en shock, como me podía sentir tan bien, entre sus brazos en momentos así?

- Por ti, lo haría todo- le susurre.

No entendía lo que me hacía, el poder que tenia sobre mí, desde hacía mucho tiempo, me tenia sometido ante ella, por eso me esforzaba en molestarla, para que ese encanto que tenia sobre mi desapareciese, pero lo único que conseguía era aumentarlo. Entonces ella deshizo el abrazo y me beso. Me estaba besando! a mí!

- Te quiero- susurro cuando nos separamos.

- Yo a ti también- le confesé.

Me escondí a un lado de la puerta, cuando oí gritos en lo alto de las escaleras, le hice un gesto a Luna, para que volviese junto a Ollivanders, que estaba de nuevo en el compartimento de la celda. Eran Potter y Weasley, que estaban siendo cogidos, por un mortifago, del cual ni el nombre me acordaba, y los metieron en las mazmorras.

- Potter- le susurre.

- Malfoy!- dijo este sorprendido- que haces aquí-

- Os ayudare- le dije- estoy harto de todo esto.

- Nos vas ayudar?- dijo Weasley sorprendido.

- Sí, pero si no ayudo a Voldemort matara a mi madre, así que fingiré estar de su lado- les explique.

- Tienen a Hermione, Bellatrix la esta torturando, como podemos a salir de aquí?- pregunto Weasley.

- Tened, tengo la llave de las mazmorras- dije entregándoselas- tenéis que conseguir que Ollivanders y Luna, salgan de aquí.

- Están aquí?- pregunto Harry.

- Si, los encontré hoy mismo no tenía ni idea de que estaban.

...

"_**F****in Flashback"**_

Así fue, como me uní a ellos de incognito, hasta ahora les había ayudado en todo lo que podía, sin ser descubierto por Voldemort. Les encontré uno de los Horrocrux, les ayude en la búsqueda de la diadema de Rowina Ravenclaw, entre otras cosas.

También protegí a Luna, intente que ningún mortifago se le acercase, a Luna, para que no le hiciesen daño.

Pero ahora al parecer todo estaba acabado, Hagrid traía a Harry en brazos, estaba muerto, y Voldemort delante, ahora sí que estaba todo acabado.

- Draco!- me llamo, para él, yo aun estaba de su parte.

Todo el mundo me miro, para ellos era un traidor, tenía que ir, o mis padres morirían, mire a Weasley y a Granger, ellos asintieron, por ultimo mire a Luna, ella me sonrió, ella pese a todo confiaba en mi. Le tome la mano, y ella me susurro que fuese, comencé a caminar hasta Voldemort, el me dio una especie de abrazo, y me fui junto a mis padres, que estaban al lado de Hagrid y el inerte cuerpo de Potter.

Todo estaba perdido, o eso creía yo, pues al llegar junto a mis padres, Potter me toco el invisiblemente para el resto de personas. Estaba vivo, no todo estaba perdido… Entonces el chico, este… del que tanto me había reído por su apellido Longbottom, comenzó a caminar hacia delante.

- Debo admitir que esperaba algo mejor- dijo con aires de superioridad Voldemort, todos los mortifagos rieron sus "gracias" como siempre- Quien eres tú jovencito?

- Neville Longbottom- dicho su nombre los mortifagos volvieron a reír.

- Bien Neville, estoy seguro que podremos buscarte un sitio en nuestras filas- dijo Voldemort.

- Quisiera decir algo- dijo el firmemente.

- Vaya… Neville seguro que todos estaremos encantados de oír lo que tengas que decir- dijo Voldemort con rabia.

- No importa que Harry ya no esté- dijo el fírmeme y valientemente.

- Déjalo Neville- dijo un Griffindor de nombre creo recordar Seamus.

- Todos los días muere alguien!- dijo Neville girándose a sus amigos- amigos, familiares, si, hemos perdido a Harry hoy, pero sigue con nosotros, aquí- dijo señalándose el corazón- y Fred, y Remus, Tonks, todos ellos, no han muerto en vano, pero tu si lo harás- dijo firmemente, Neville era más valiente de lo que pensaba, estaba plantando cara al señor Tenebroso- Porque te equivocas, Harry nos llevaba en el corazón! A todos nosotros! Esto no ha terminado!- dijo sacando una espada, la espada de Griffindor, del sombrero seleccionador.

Entonces Harry se levanto, y la guerra continuo, apunto a Voldemort, matando de paso a centenares de mortifagos. Neville apunto a la serpiente, fallando, todos se metieron rápidamente en el castillo. Yo me separe de mis padres, iba a defender la paz en el mundo mágico, y a la persona que mas me importaba.

- Draco! Vámonos!- dijo mi padre agarrándome del brazo.

- No!- le conteste.

- Draco no seas idiota vámonos!- dijo el intentando huir.

- No! Que seas un cobarde y quieras huir no es mi problema, voy a defender lo que quiero.

- Draco…- dijo mi madre.

- Lo hice por vosotros, por ti- dije mirando a mi madre- el me amenazo con matarte, por eso me puse de su lado.

- Eres un mortifago, eres de nosotros!- exclamo mi padre.

- No, nunca llegue a ser uno!- dije levantándome la manga de la camisa, donde no había ni rastro de la marca tenebrosa- Ahora ayudare a quienes me importan.

Dije corriendo al interior del castillo, en la sala donde habíamos hecho todos los bailes se concentraba la mayor batalla. Allí estaban los Weasley, Neville inconsciente en el suelo, entre otros. Bellatrix se encontraba allí, peleando con la pequeña de los Weasley, la novia de Potter, pronto se acercaron sus hermanos y su madre, y comenzaron a pelear. Me acerque por detrás de Bellatrix sigilosamente, y cuando la Sra. Weasley la tubo inmovilizada le apunte con mi varita y dije:

- Avada Kedavra!- de mi varita salió un rayo azulado, que impacto en la espalda de mi tía, cayendo al suelo y evaporándose como el agua.

Los Weasley me miraron sorprendidos, yo asentí, y me acerque a la novia de Potter.

- Luna! Has visto a Luna?- pregunte desesperado.

- En torre de Ravenclaw- me dijo la pelirroja.

- Gracias- le dije mientras corría hasta la torre.

Por el camino, aniquile a unos cuantos mortifagos mas, y llegue a la torre, donde la encontré luchando con dos mortifagos, estaba sola, los demás habían huido. Como hice con Bellatrix, me acerque por la espalda, y apunte a uno, que cayó aniquilado en el suelo, el otro se giro a ver quien había matado a su compañero.

- Draco… tú eras de nosotros… nos has traicionado…- dijo el mortifago dando la espalda a Luna.

- No, les traicione a ellos, no a vosotros- le conteste.

Este comenzó a lanzarme hechizos, yo le respondí de la misma manera, pero uno de sus hechizos me dio en el brazo de donde sujetaba la varita dejándolo dolorido e inmóvil. El mortifago, iba a hacer la maldición Avada Kedavra sobre mí, cuando una voz dulce lo dijo antes, apuntándole a él.

- Avada Kedavra- dijo Luna, apuntando al mortifago, que me tenia acorralado en el suelo dolorido, y este cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, y finalmente muriendo- Draco!- dijo ella ayudándome a levantar.

- Luna… estas bien?- pregunte preocupado por ella.

- Si, gracias a ti, que haces aquí? Deberías haber huido con tus padres- me dijo- el señor tenebroso los matara.

- Me importas mas tu, tenía miedo de que pudieses morir- dije levantándome.

Entonces una gran explosión sonó en el patio exterior, y de pronto todos los mortifagos comenzaron a escapar los que podían, si no eran matados antes. Había acabado, Potter había conseguido acabar con Voldemort. Mire a Luna, quien también me miro, sonreímos y nos abrazamos, por fin todo había acabado.

Bajamos al gran comedor, donde se encontraban todos los alumnos supervivientes, y los profesores, iba apoyado en Luna, pues el ultimo mortifago con el que había combatido me había dejado malherido. Entramos en el gran comedor, y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, mire a Luna, pero esta simplemente sonrió, y fuimos a sentarnos a una de las mesas donde había un espacio libre y nos sentamos. Allí estaban curando a muchos de los heridos.

- Espera un momento- me dijo mientras iba a buscar algo o alguien.

Mire mi alrededor, estaban los Weasley sentados, todos alrededor del cadáver de uno de los gemelos, en silencio, la Sra. Weasley y la novia de Potter, me miraron y me sonrieron agradecidas, me sorprendí pero les devolví el gesto. También estaban allí Longbottom, sentado entre un montón de personas, sin duda, el había sido un gran héroe ese día. Entonces Luna, volvió, junto a Potter, Weasley y Granger.

- Gracias- dijo Potter- Nos has ayudado.

- Os lo prometí- les recordé- aun que parezca mentía, siempre quise estar de vuestra parte, pero mis padres… morirían si no ayudaba a Voldemort.

- Lo sabemos, Luna nos lo explico- dijo Weasley- gracias, has salvado a mi hermana y mi madre de Bellatrix.

- De nada, tenía que acabar con ella, ella era la que tanto me torturo y obligo a estar de su lado- les explique

- Tus padres, están bien, al menos tu madre- me explico Potter- tu padre fue capturado por el ministerio, dije que tu madre, me había ayudado, y la dejaron libre.

- Gracias- le dije verdaderamente agradecido.

- Hermione, tienes algo para curarle la herida- pidió Luna, yo la mire- le hirieron por protegerme.

- Claro, ten- dijo entregándole un frasco de alguna poción- colócale esto en la herida y en cuestión de segundos estará curada.

- Gracias- les dije- y siento lo de tu hermano- le dije a Weasley.

- Gracias- dijeron antes de marcharse.

Luna me abrazo con cuidado, por temor a hacerme daño, pero yo la abrace mas atrayéndola a mí.

- Gracias, por todo, me has salvado la vida dos veces, no sé qué podre hacer para compensártelo- me dijo aun abrazándome.

- Quédate conmigo- le susurre- eres todo lo que necesito.

- Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo- dijo besándome suavemente- vamos a curarte.

Me quito la chaqueta que llevaba, y me desabotono los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba, sonrojada y nerviosamente, a mi me parecía adorable, y me coloco el liquido sobre la herida, comenzó a escocerme un poco, pero pronto paso. Después me subió un poco el pantalón, y me coloco el líquido sobre el tobillo, que también se curó en seguida. Luego volvió a colocarme la chaqueta, y me volvió a abrazar, dejándome perplejo.

- Tu estas bien?- le pregunte preocupado- tienes alguna herida?

- No, estoy perfectamente- dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- Menos mal, temí llegar tarde- le susurre besándole la cabeza.

- Al final… hiciste lo mejor?- me pregunto.

- Si, acerté, hice lo mejor, con lo que me siento mejor. Estando a tu lado- dije y la bese, pese a todas las miradas puestas sobre nosotros.

- Te quiero- me volvió a decir igual que en las mazmorras.

- Yo también te quiero- le susurre besándole el cabello.

* * *

><p>BUENO AQUI MI FINAL DE LA HISTORIA BASADO EN LA ULTIMA PELICULA DE HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE PARTE 2. DONDE DRACO QUEDA BIEN Y JUNTO A MI LUNITAAA! AMO ESTA PAREJA.<p>

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE

TOMATES?

CRUCIO?

AVADA KEDAVRA?

VOLDEMORT?

BESSITOS


End file.
